


super high school level adrian kills his friend

by hyphae



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart is in the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	super high school level adrian kills his friend

"What?" 

"I said, I’m here to kill you." 

Beads of sweat formed on Dan Dreiberg’s forehead. “Adrian, is this a joke? Haha, c’mon, man, that’s not funny…” 

"It’s no joke, Daniel," Veidt proclaimed, moving across the room to to take a seat in the desk chair, dragging it across to face the dumbstruck Daniel. He gestured politely at the bed. "Please, sit down." 

Daniel complied, hitting the bed numbly. 

"You see, I’m not a barbarian, like Eddie," Veidt began, "I’d like to look into the eyes of somebody I’m about to kill." 

Daniel wet his lips, but Veidt went on. “It’s quite simple when you take into account our host’s rules for us, you see. Kill without being discovered. Under normal circumstances, it would call for a quiet murder, something no one would notice. But with the necessity of a trial, a culprit voted within our small group, well, the key becomes not so much killing somebody as framing someone else.” Veidt was gesturing with his hands as he spoke, looking at a point beyond Daniel’s head as if recounting a great tale. “All I have to do is establish an alibi, and throw the suspicion on somebody else. Even better, since I’m the one who will discover your corpse, it’ll seem like they framed me.” 

Daniel tried to speak, swallowed and tried again. “B-but why? This doesn’t make any sense, Adrian. You were the one who told us we had to work together to survive this. I-I looked through your profile! You’re a pacifist, a vegetarian. Why would you do this?” 

A sad, pitying look entered Adrian’s eyes. He stood up, abruptly, and turned so that he was half facing Daniel. “I’d like to say, Daniel, that this kills me inside. I haven’t left myself the mercy of killing from a distance, you know, I had to do it up close, so that I’m taking all of the responsibility.” He paused. “I’m sure you’re aware, from the videos we were given two nights ago, of the condition of the outside world.” 

Daniel thought about the images he’d seen, of his family’s home ransacked and broken, of a limp arm that belonged to his father and a trophy, stained with blood. “Those videos… They’re probably fakes. Someone hired actors. It’s a movie set.” But he didn’t believe it. 

Veidt was shaking his head. “No, no movie set could emulate what I saw. There were people fighting, Daniel. Killing each other in the streets. People dying.” His expression was pained. Daniel guessed that his video was very different from the one he himself had seen. 

"And, what, you’re going out… to stop it? Adrian, you’re a gymnast, what are you going to do, perform for them?" Daniel laughed dryly. Adrian’s look stopped the breath in his throat. "Daniel, for the past couple of years, I’ve been using my family’s fortune to build a secret project that will save millions of people. The super high-school level gymnast title is just a cover-up… I’m the only one who can spearhead this project. My team is useless without me. I’m the only one who can save the world." 

"Even if it means killing people who’ve become my friends. It’s simple arithmetic, Daniel. Fifteen lives, against the world." 

"You can’t do arithmetic with human lives, Adrian." 

Daniel’s voice was shaking now. “Fine,” he said, “Fine, if that’s what you want, you’re playing right into his hands, that stupid bear, just get it over with.”

"I said I was going to look into your eyes as you died, not as I killed you. I snuck the poison into your drink at dinner." 

"Adrian," Dan Dreiberg, Super High-School Level Mechanic, lay pale on his bed, breaths getting weaker. "Say your crazy scheme works. Say you get out into the world and you try to save it. What if you can’t? What if this was just too big for you?"

"It’s not. I can’t fail. I won’t." True to his word, Adrian Veidt looked into his eyes until the end, so Daniel saw the flicker of uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh theres like a small inconsistency that I didn't bother fixing lmao 
> 
> I was thinking a lot about how killing a bunch of high school kids could be justified morally by a killer (tn: if i was in that situation) and i was rereading watchmen at the time.


End file.
